Persuasive Is An Understatement
by JaydenJoker
Summary: Mick Foley's only daughter has caught the eye of a certain Legend Killer. Is Randy the arrogant jerk he usually portrays, or is he a romantic at heart? Time will only tell. Summary sucks, I know.
1. Meeting Randy Again

Back with another story. This time, it's all about Randy Orton. The guy may not exactly be the nicest guy in the WWE but he sure is...talented. Anyway, this one is starting out in 2007 around Vengeance and that time frame. This particular chapter is starting a week before Vengeance, at Mick Foley's match with Umaga. There is some background information first, then the story begins. Enjoy!

**All Around Me**

_|Ashley Foley|23|Debuted week before randy vs. mick hardcore match|dark brown hair| bright grey-blue eyes| 3 tattoos: dragon&flames between shoulder blades, snake around left forearm and 'Foley' in script on the back of the ankle_

Vengeance Night of Champions is less than a week away and I'm nervous. I don't have a championship match, no, that was Candice Michelle. I'm talking about my dad being in the championship challenge with 4 other guys. The other thing making me nervous was the fact that tonight, my dad had a match with Umaga. "Dad, are you sure you want to go through with this? I mean, it's a week before the championship challenge at Night of Champions."

"Ashley, you know how I am. This is what I do."

"But Dad, it's Umaga. He will plow his way through anyone. It is kind of the reason that he is called the Samoan Bulldozer. He takes no prisoners. You are in a huge match in less than a week. What if something bad happens to you?"

"Don't worry about me princess. I will wrestle to the best of my abilities. I want to win but if I don't win that is perfectly fine with me. I'm not one of those overly confident superstars that has to win every match or his throws a huge hissy fit. As for the injuries that I may sustain in this match, I will deal with those. This isn't my first rodeo princess. I can handle hard hits and clubbing blows. It's kind of what I'm known for."

"But Dad, this is Vengeance I'm talking about. It's your chance to regain gold after so long."

"I know that too. Ash, trust me on this. I will be fine. I always am."

"Yeah, I know." My dad kissed the top of my head and walked out. I didn't follow him; I was told that I had a promo coming up. Of course they didnt tell me who it was with, that would be the nice thing to do. So I paced back and forth until I saw the door handle turn and prepared myself. I have to say, though, nothing could prepare me for who walked through the door.

"Oh. I was looking for Mick. I had to tell him something." _Why does Randy, of all people, want to talk to my dad?_

"No, he just left. I can relay a message if you like."

"Have we met before?"

"Yes."

"How come I don't remember you?"

"Because it was a while ago and you had just finished a hardcore match."

"Really? Then allow me to re-introduce myself then. I'm Randy Orton."

"Ashley Foley."

"Wait, you're Mick's daughter?"

"The one and only."

"You certainly look nothing like him."

"I guess that it is a compliment."

"It is. Are you worried about your father tonight? His match is against Umaga."

"I know and I am. If you don't mind me asking, why are you even looking for him? Last time I checked you two weren't the chatting kind."

"Just wanted to warn him and to wish him luck. But I am much happier that I missed him. I guess I will see you around." He made his way to the door but back-tracked. He leaned in and kissed my cheek, a smile forming on his face as he walked out the door. I just stood there, in awe of him and what just happened. This is not going to make my father happy. I tried to shake it off but no way that was happening. I sat on the couch and tried to figure out what the hell was going on. I turned on the TV and watched my dad's match from a safe distance, not wanting to be on the receiving end of the Samoan's rage. The match ended and I helped the medics walk my father to the trainer's room.

"Miss Foley, we need you to leave."

"Why? He's my-" The trainer shooed me out of the room and slammed the door in my face. "Asswipe."

"What's wrong little Foley?" That voice sent shivers down my spine. I turned around to see Randy walking down the hall in a black tank top, black warm-up pants and some black sneakers. Damn, he looked good.

"The...trainer said that I had to get out of the room. I tried to tell him that he was my father but he shut the door on me." Why was I even explaining this to him? Why would he care?

"That's...too bad. Do you want me to set him straight?"

"Uh, no. That's okay." Randy was closing the distance between us, and backing me into the wall.

"Are you sure? I'm the Legend Killer. I can be very..." He ran his fingers through my hair. "Persuasive." I was at a loss for words. The man was very...impressive and now he was pressed up against me outside the trainer's room.

"I can...um, see that." My heart was racing and it was becoming easier to see that.

"What's the matter, little Foley? Getting warm in here?" He was practically in my pants with me, he was so close.

"How did you know?"

"You're breathing heavy. Or maybe it is just because we are practically sharing pants at this particular moment." All I could do was nod. I couldn't help myself, this was hot and did not happen often. "Do you want to get out of here, Little Foley?"

"My...dad."

"Right." He smiled and everything else disappeared. "Well, if you ever change your mind..." He handed me a piece of paper with a number on it. "Give me a call." He kissed my cheek and left again.

I sighed deeply, knowing that I was going to get into a whole lot of trouble if my dad found out what Randy was doing. "Ashley?" I turned to see my dad walking towards me with his head wrapped. "You ready to go home?" I looked at Randy's number again before tucking it into my pocket.

"Yeah, Dad. I am." I figured I would give Randy a call on my cell phone later, when my dad was asleep. I knew it was a bad idea but...

Randy is very persuasive.

**-FIN-**

That's the end of this chapter. Review please!


	2. Out With Mr O

We're back for chapter two. This chapter takes place the night that Ashley went home and was contemplating calling Randy after her father went to sleep. Sit back, enjoy and review.

**All Around Me**

I didn't have to wait long for my father to fall asleep. I guess I have the pain medication to thank for that. For the past ten minutes, I have been staring at my phone contemplating on whether or not I should actually call Randy. As if reading my mind, my phone started to vibrate. I quickly grabbed it and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello little Foley."

"Randy..."

"Want to go out tonight? There is a party going on at a club."

"I...uh..."

"I can be at your room in a few minutes."

"How do you know where my room is?"

"I've already told you, little Foley. I am very persuasive." He was right about that. I can just imagine what he did to the receptionist to get that information. "So what do you say?"

"Alright. Do you think I should change?"

"Wear whatever you want. Just make sure you can move in it. I'll be at your room in ten minutes."

"Okay."

"Bye, little Foley."

"Bye Randy." I shut my phone and sighed. I cannot believe that I was doing this. I got up and quickly ran to my room. I grabbed a pair of dark skinny jeans, my silver converse and a silver and black tank top. I quickly changed and fixed my hair. I checked my watch and ran to the door, realizing that I had very little time left. I opened the door to see Randy there, ready to knock.

"Hello there." He was wearing a light blue t-shirt, leather jacket and dark jeans. Holy crap, he is hot.

"Hello yourself. I just need to grab my card key and then I'm ready." I went to go get my card key but Randy grabbed my hand, pulling me out of my room. "What are you doing?"

"You're going to room with me when we get back."

"I can't do that..." I went to get back in before the door closed but Randy grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him, allowing the door to close.

"You're a big girl. You can do what and _who_ you want." He pinned me up against the wall and it was like we were back at the arena.

"If we're going to go...we should go now."

"You're right. We can do this at the club with music." He led me to the elevator and we were finally on our way to the club. We were in a limo with John Cena, The Hardy Boys, Maria, Mickie James and the newest Diva Alana. We all emptied out of the limo and walked through the door, passing the extremely long line of unimportant people. I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist and I looked up to see Randy guiding me through the club, trying his best to keep up with the others. We managed to make it to the VIP section and we all sat down, paired off nonetheless. "What do you want to drink, little Foley? John is going to get the drinks."

"Whatever you get, Randy."

"You sure? I'm no lightweight."

"You think I am?" I saw a look go across Randy's face and it was immediately replaced with his signature smirk. Maria scooted herself closer and so did Mickie, successfully trapping me in between them. "Alright. I'll be right back then."

"So what is the deal with you and Mr. O?"

"I don't...really know. I kind of just met him today on Raw."

"Just met? He didn't seem like he just met you. He seems like he has known you a while."

"That's only because of my dad. His feud with him is why he knows me, he just doesn't remember. I first met him after that Hardcore match they had. No one remembers the little details after those things. Trust me, I know."

I ignored the looks that Maria and Mickie gave each other. I knew what they were thinking and I just hoped that they would stop thinking it. Randy came back and sat down next to me, handing me a drink that I knew very well. "You have nice taste, Mr. O."

"Why thank you."

I took a few sips and smiled softly at Randy. "You aren't trying to get me drunk now are you, Randy?"

He put his hand on his chest, pretending to be offended. "Me? I'd never. I'd much rather dance the night away with you and woo you that way." His hand that was on his chest moved to my shoulder. "What do you say to that?"

I downed about half of my drink, giving myself a slight headache at the sudden amount of liquor running through my veins. "Show me what you can do, Randy."

"Sure thing, little Foley." He downed half his drink and stood back up. "Try to keep up with me." He held out his hand and I smiled, gladly accepting it. I had no idea what was going to happen...but I sure as hell was going to enjoy it.

**-FIN-**

That's the end of this chapter. Review please!


	3. Enjoyment

We're back for chapter three. This chapter takes place at the bar after Randy handed Ashley her drink. Sit back, enjoy and review.

**All Around Me**

The dance floor was so crowded, I couldn't believe that Randy dragged us all the way to the middle of it. It was a good thing I was not claustrophobic. I couldn't hear the music over my own heartbeat. Never in a million years did I think I would be at a club with Randy Orton. The guy may be an arrogant jerk but he is so good looking. Randy wrapped his arms around me and the gyrating began. I could feel his hips grind into mine and it sent my heart rate through the roof. At this point, I could feel my heart beating in my ears and with me, that is usually signaling the adrenaline kicking in. I took a look back at Randy's face and something went off inside me and I kissed Randy. I would never think that I would be kissing Randy Orton, the guy who has a serious rivalry with my father. Those lips were soft and I could taste a hint of alcohol on them. I felt him kiss back and it was amazing, to say the least. I've heard stories about the kiss of Randy Orton and I often fantasized about kissing him. I mean, he's gorgeous and I can't imagine any woman in her right mind not wanting to kiss those amazing lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he continued dancing. Out of nowhere, Randy pulled away leaving me breathless. "Randy..." I went in for another kiss but he stopped me.

"Follow me." He dragged me through the crowded dance floor one more time and led me back into the private rooms. He threw the door open and practically threw me into the room. I landed roughly on the couch and was staring wide eyed at Randy who was still in the doorway. "What's the matter little Foley? It suddenly get hot in here?" All I could do was nod. I watched him unbutton his light blue shirt and shrug it off his shoulders. "Come here, Little Foley." I obeyed, as if I was in some kind of trance. When I was within his reach, he roughly pulled me to his chest. Before anything could register, Randy kissed me with enough force to knock me back into the couch again. Randy landed on top of me and I knew I wasn't going anywhere for a while. Randy's hand moved to my shirt and started to push it up, causing friction between us. Randy eventually pushed my shirt all the way up over my head and threw it across the room. The heat in the room rose about ten degrees. I felt his hands move further south to my pants. I felt him undo the button and pull down the zipper, sending shivers up my spine. Randy stopped kissing me and connected his forehead with mine. "Little Foley, we forgot to take your shoes off." I nodded and went to kiss Randy again. "Not yet, little Foley."

"Why do you keep...calling me that?"

"What? You don't like my pet name for you?"

"No...I like it..." I looked down to see Randy untying my shoes and taking off my socks, letting them join my shirt on the floor.

"Now where were we, Little Foley?"

"I don't know, Randy. You tell me." He smirked and started to kiss me hard again. His hands returned to my waist and I felt a tug on my pants. As he started to pull my pants down, I went to work on his button and zipper. I practically yanked Randy's pants off over his black boots.

"We forgot my shoes too." This time, it was my turn to take Randy's shoes off and throw them on the floor. "There you go, Little Foley." He attacked my mouth again, filling my entire body with a feeling I've never felt before. "Wait, wait."

"What? What did I do?"

"It's not you. We can't do this here...too many people. I want you...alone. Could we go back to my room? Please? I need you, Ashley." That was the first time randy had called me by my actual name.

"Of course, Randy. Whatever you want."

"Good. Come on." We threw our clothes & shoes on as fast as we could and practically ran out of the club doors.

"How are we going to get to-" Before I could finish my sentence, a limo stopped in front of us.

"Come on." Randy grabbed my hand and practically threw me into the limo. As soon as the doors were shut, Randy was all over me again. His hands were grabbing me all over and pulling my clothes in all different directions. He pinned me down on the leather seat and was eyeing me up and down. My chest was rising and falling very quickly, my heart beating about 100 miles a minute. "You okay, Little Foley?" I answered him with a soft kiss on his lips. The gesture stopped Randy in his tracks and changed the look on his face. Now it looked as if he was asking himself a million questions, many wondering why I kissed him like that. To try to erase the act, I yanked Randy down by his shirt and kissed him with everything I had. It worked because Randy's hands continued what they were doing. I felt Randy's hands go up my shirt again and I moaned a little, opening my mouth and allowing Randy access. He quickly took advantage of the situation as his tongue began to wrestle with mine.

"Mr. Orton, we have arrived."

Randy's head popped up and he growled. "Alright." Randy pulled me up and opened the door. "Come on, Little Foley." He dragged me all the way through the lobby and into the elevator. The second the doors closed, Randy was on me again. My back connected roughly with the back of the elevator, the cold steel sending shivers up my spine. Randy's warm hands started to run up and down my sides, making me gasp. The doors opened and Randy dragged me to his room. This guy sure liked to drag me around. As Randy was fumbling with the key card, I decided to tease him a bit. I reached around and started to unbutton his shirt, tantalizingly slow. I let my hands run up and down his toned abs, feeling him shudder under my fingers. "Ashley..." I took the key out of his hand and opened the door. He pulled me in and locked the door behind us. He stood in the doorway with lust brewing behind his eyes. The lust and heat between us was thick. "You look like you're ready to square off, Little Foley."

"I could say the same about you, Randy."

"You up for it?"

"You bet. What happens if I win?"

Randy laughed, sending shivers up my spine. "If you win? What makes you think you're going to win?" We circled each other as if we were both in the ring together.

"Come on, you think I don't stand a chance? You'd be surprised what I can do."

Randy's signature smirk returned on his gorgeous face. "Alright. If you win...I'll take you out and pay for everything." Wow, that was generous.

"Wow. If you win...I'll do whatever you want for one night. And I mean, one night."

"Do you mean whatever I want?"

"Whatever you want, desire, wish for, you name it. I'll do it." _I can't wait to wipe that smirk off his face._

"Deal. Boy I'm going to enjoy my night..."

**-FIN-**

That's the end of this chapter. Review please!


	4. Best I've Ever Had

We're back for chapter four. We left off with Randy and Ashley making a bet for who was going to win their play match. Sit back and review. Just as a warning, this has MATURE content in it. Brace yourselves.

**All Around Me**

Randy and I kept circling each other like we were actually in the ring. "You ready, Little Foley?"

"Ready." Randy charged at me and I ducked out, watching him fall head first onto the bed. "Told you." He turned around with another smirk on his face. He charged at me again, successfully grabbing me and picked me up. He tried to put me in a bear hug but I slipped out of his grip. I grabbed his arm and threw him onto the bed. The look on his face was priceless. "You act like you've never seen me wrestle."

"I actually haven't." He sat up and shrugged his shirt off. "If we're going to do this, let's do this right."

"Wouldn't be right. I don't see a vat of baby oil nearby."

"Think you're funny, do you?"

"Why yes, yes I do."

"Time to wipe that smirk off your face, Little Foley." He charged again and missed, flying over the couch and landing with a thud on the other side.

"Guess that time isn't now." He came up off the floor and tackled me onto the bed. "That was good...but not good enough." I flipped Randy onto his stomach and attempted my submission maneuver. He slipped out and tried to get me into a submission hold. Once again, I slipped out and went for a backslide. "1...2...3." He flipped over onto his stomach and looked up at me.

"Get out of here..."

"What?"

"How did you manage that?"

"Years of practice."

"You can't be that much younger than me. How do you have years of practice?"

"I have just as much practice as you. I just practiced harder. I didn't let some gorgeous guy distract me from my training." I sat back on my legs and stared at Randy, who was staring right back at me. "Since you put up such a good fight, I will give you that one night anyway."

"Really?"

"Yup. Now, I personally want to get back to what we were doing before our little match."

Randy crawled towards me, inches from my face. "I was thinking the same thing. Allow me to pick up where we left off." His hands ran up my legs and stopped at the back of my thighs, near my butt. In one swift movement, he picked me up and pinned me to the bed.

"You can pull that off but you can't beat me in a-" I was cut off by a deep kiss. The rest of my thought went out the window as I melted into the kiss. I went to wrap my arms around Randy's neck but he pinned my arms to the bed. I felt that fire that I felt in the club again. It was amazing that Randy could do this to me. I felt as if I was on another planet.

"You're going to pay, Little Foley." Before I could say anything, Randy started kissing me again. His hands started to undo my pants and pulling up my shirt. Before long I was naked, looking back at a fully clothed Randy.

"Not fair. I'm naked and you are fully clothed."

"I can strip for you, Little Foley."

"I bet you won't."

"How much?"

"I bet you...fifty dollars."

"Done. Prepare to pay up." I watched him go for his button as he started to do a little dance. I wasn't about to lose fifty bucks to Randy; I had a plan. Before Randy could get his zipper down, I yanked him into a rough kiss. As the kiss went on, I slipped Randy's jeans and briefs off his legs and threw them with the rest of our clothes. He broke the kiss, suddenly realizing he was naked. "Now who isn't being fair, Little Foley?"

"You honestly thought I'd lose fifty bucks over a striptease? Get real, Oreo."

"Oreo?"

"First thing that came to mind."

"I like it."

"Really?"

"Yup. Now shut up and come here." He grabbed my neck and pulled me into another rough kiss. "Wait right here." He hopped off the bed and grabbed his pants, digging through his pockets for something. "Can't be too careless, Little Foley." Never in my life had a little square package driven me this crazy. Randy ripped it open with his teeth and slid the condom onto his rather large member. "This may hurt a little."

"You honestly think I'm still a virgin? Get over here, Oreo."

"Whatever you say, Little Foley." He crawled back onto the bed, erection bouncing off his abs as he crawled closer to me. "Get ready." I felt his tip at my entrance and I gasped. He teased for a little bit, smirked at me and buried himself to the hilt inside of me. I threw my head back, enjoying this feeling that I've never felt before. "Am I your first _real_ man, Little Foley?"

"Yes...most didn't last longer than the commercials." I felt my eyes roll back into my head as Randy began his slow, torturous pace. "Oh fuck..." Randy grabbed my hips and drove even further inside of me. I grabbed the headboard and took a deep breath in.

"Damn, Little Foley."

"Best you've had?"

"We barely have...started...and you're closing in on the top spot. Fuck..." Randy braced himself on the bed and I could see that he was in the same place I was. "How on earth...can you be this tight...fuck...and not be a virgin?" He brought his head to my neck and started to leave bite marks on it.

"It's been...a while." I wrapped my arms around Randy's neck, bringing him even closer to me. Somehow, the closer I brought Randy to me the deeper he got. "If we keep this up...we won't last long."

"I don't care how long...fuck...this lasts. This feels...amazing." We were both moaning and clawing at each other, not sure of how long we would last. "Are you...flexible?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Curious." Before I could say anything else, Randy had it so my legs were touching the pillows behind my head.

"Oh...god."

"I need to...please."

"Do it." Randy grabbed my hips and his pace became frantic. Never before have I felt a heat in my stomach like I did right now. "Randy!" I felt Randy thrust one more time before he came and my orgasm came just as hard as his did. Randy collapsed on top of me, panting and trying to catch his breath. "That...was...the best...I've ever had."

"Same for...me." He rolled over onto his back and grabbed the tissues. "I'll be right back, Little Foley." He kissed my forehead and got up to stumble into the bathroom. I never thought that I was going to have the best sex of my life with my father's biggest enemy.

**-FIN-**

That's the end of this chapter. Review please!


	5. Morning After

We're back for chapter five. We left off with Randy and Ashley having the best sex of their lives. Sit back and review. Side note: this chapter will be in Randy's point of view.

**All Around Me**

What the hell have I done? Granted that was the best sex I've ever had, it shouldn't have happened. She's a Foley for crying out loud. Ortons and Foleys are oil and water. But she's so down to earth, it's refreshing. I ran my hands through my hair and cleaned myself up. I wrapped a towel around my waist and left the bathroom. I couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of me. Ashley was already asleep, with what looked like a smile on her face. Her hair framed her face...perfectly, there was no other word for it. I can't fall for her though, my father would kill me. I picked my jeans up off the floor and slid them on. I slipped under the covers and put my hands behind my head. Ashley rolled over and cuddled up against my side. I didn't know what to do, this was new to me. All the other women I've slept with, have always been dressed and gone by now. I wrapped my arms around her, making her cuddle even closer to me. Holy crap she was still naked. The contact of our skin made me hot again and I had to take a deep breath to keep my cool. Her skin was so soft and I could feel her breasts up against my arm, sending shivers up my spine. She snuggled closer into my chest, lightly sighing. "Mmm, Randy." She remembered who I was, which meant that she was fully aware of what she was doing. I wanted to talk to her now but I knew she was exhausted so I decided against to try and hold a conversation with her. I quickly found my boxers, pulled them on and decided to snuggle up against Ashley. Maybe this would work, I wasn't entirely sure.

_Next Morning_

I woke up with someone snuggled up against my arm and I looked down to see Ashley on my arm.

"Morning, Randy." I jumped slightly, not realizing that she was already awake. She sat up, keeping the sheet wrapped around her.

"No reason to hide anything, Little Foley."

"I'm not hiding anything, I'm just keeping covered up. I'm not an exhibitionist, like you are."

"How did-"

"Some women don't keep their mouths shut."

"Like who?"

"All of Extreme Expose."

I sighed. "That's a lie...I didn't touch Layla. Besides, those two were the biggest mistakes I've made in a long time. They were just one and done, nothing like you." I sat up, brushing hair out of her face. "You're much more intriguing, more interesting."

"Is that so? I thought Ortons wouldn't even go near a girl like me. It's no secret, Randy. Girls like Brooke or Kelly are more your taste."

"Look, my father isn't going to like it if he hears anything about this-"

"And everyone knows how much you listen to Daddy dearest. I, honestly, don't want this to be a one time thing. But if that's how you want to keep it so you don't upset your father, then so be it."

"What? No, I don't want this to be a one time thing. It's time I started to make my own decisions." I watched her stand up and walk over to my closet. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for something to wear."

"But that's my closet. Everything would...you want to send a message?"

"Maybe." She shrugged the sheet off and my jaw dropped. Her body was perfect. Trim, toned, tanned, everything a man dreams about. I didn't even notice she had a tattoo across her shoulder blades. She took one of my light grey Affliction button downs and slipped it on, with nothing on the bottom half of her body. She turned around with a smirk on her face and there was no woman who looked sexier than Ashley right now. "Cat got your tongue, Randy?"

"Uh, yeah." She walked over to me and straddled my lap, giving me chills up and down my spine. She smiled and kissed me, gently pushing me back onto the bed. She pulled away, gently grinding herself into my groin. My eyes closed and I let out a soft moan.

"You really wanna take a chance on this?"

"Yes...yes I do." Just as I was about to kiss her again, my phone went off. I growled, grabbing my phone off the nightstand and answering it. "Hello?"

"Howdy son."

I sighed, not really wanting to talk to my dad with Ashley on my lap. "Hey Dad." The name I said didn't even phase Ashley, she just continued to smirk and grind on me. "What's up?" I struggled to keep the moans and sighs in my throat while I was on the phone with my dad.

"Not a whole lot. You busy, son?" Yeah, Dad, I'm getting a lap dance from Foley's little girl.

"Kind of."

"Well, I was just wondering because I wanted to make sure you were in shape for the pay-per-view coming up. You sure you're too busy?"

"Yeah, Dad. I'm busy right NOW!" Leave it to Ashley to bite the skin right above my belly button, and making me scream into the phone.

"Everything okay, son?"

"Yeah, Dad. Just doing some sit ups, trying to keep in shape." I looked down to see a smirk on Ashley's gorgeous face. I pleaded with her silently and she just shook her head, pulling down my boxers at the same time. Crap, she wasn't going to...she wouldn't dare.

"That's my boy, always staying in shape. How many you up to?" I was about to answer when Ashley took all of me in her mouth, making me throw my head back in pleasure.

"Uhh...thirty. I was...going for...50." I looked down, silently gasping at what I saw. Ashley was giving me the most amazing blowjob I've ever had, looking at me with her grey-blue eyes.

"Always pushing yourself. Well, I better leave you to your sit ups. Talk to you later, Randy."

"Bye, Dad." I hit end on my phone, almost setting it back down on the night stand before Ashley decided to go all the way down my shaft and causing me to throw my phone onto the pillows behind my head. "Damn, you're good at that." She winked at me, never once taking my shaft out of her mouth. At this point, I could feel the familiar tingling in my stomach which always signaled my release was close. "Ashley...so close..." She quickened her pace and I knew she was determined to get me off right now. My legs began to tremble and I knew it was a matter of minutes before my release. "I'm...gonna..." I didn't get to finish my sentence before I came hard in Ashley's mouth. I looked down at her to watch her swallow every last drop, which turned me on beyond belief. She let me out of her mouth with a light 'pop' and crawled back up to my face.

"Enjoy that?"

"Thoroughly. So when did you want to cash in the bet we made last night?"

"Whenever you would let me."

"Today. You just put me in a great mood."

**-FIN-**

That's the end of this chapter. Review please!


	6. The Mall

We're back for chapter six. We left off with Randy getting blown by Ashley while on the phone with his dad. Sit back and review. Side note: this chapter will be in Randy's point of view.

**All Around Me**

"You okay with going today? I hear the mall here is pretty big."

"If you're okay with it, then so am I." I picked Ashley up and carried her to the bathroom. "What are you doing Randy?"

"I'm going to brush my teeth. Besides, you look cute like that." I wasn't lying. Looking at Ashley in my grey Affliction shirt, kicking her legs while she was sitting on the counter was one of the cutest things I've seen in a while.

"Like what?"

"Kicking your feet like a little girl. It's quite adorable actually."

"Can't be adorable if I'm doing it."

"You'd be surprised. Are you going to call your dad?"

"Yeah, I probably should do that. I'll be right back." She hopped off the counter and grabbed her phone out of her pocket. I thoroughly enjoyed the view of Ashley bending over to get her phone. She dialed her father's number so I went on with brushing my teeth. "Hey daddy." Damn that sounded so cute. What was it about this girl that was driving me crazy? Everything she did was perfect in it's own way. She continued to talk to her father but I didn't hear my name come up, which meant that she didn't want her father to know she was with me. I don't blame her; I didn't tell my father that I was with her either. She got off the phone and walked back into the doorway. I had finished up brushing my teeth and I met her at the doorway, wrapping my arms around her and bringing her closer to me.

"So, should we head straight to the mall or waste a little bit more time?" She pushed me towards the bed, giving me a smirk before she shoved me backwards onto the bed.

"I think I'm not the only one who wants to waste a little more time." She straddled me and I brought her in for a deep kiss. After a ten minute make-out session, we left my room to head towards the parking garage. "You rented this, Randy?"

"Nope. This is my baby. I request it to be put in the garage in every city we go to. Thankfully, Vince lets me do it."

"Lucky you."

"Actually, you're the lucky one at the moment. I never let anyone else in this car." She smiled and hopped in my car.

"Wow, this is..."

"Amazing?" She just nodded, with an awestruck look on her face. I smirked. "Strap in and hold on." I turned on the car and loved the purring it made. I practically flew to the mall, parking far enough away so no moron would be able to touch my car.

"Why the hell did you park out here, Randy?"

"So no moron touches my car."

"Just makes it a bigger target if you ask me." I shrugged and we walked to the entrance of the mall. We strolled the mall, not once getting stopped by any fans.

"So where do you want to go, Little Foley?"

"Doesn't matter to me, Randy."

"I have an idea but you gotta trust me."

"You think I would trust you by now." I smiled at me and led Ashley to the infamous pink store. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Cut me some slack." She rolled her eyes and I began to scan over the racks. The women in the store were whispering to each other and giggling, and I could see that it was upsetting Ashely. Before she could say anything, I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to me and kissed her forehead. I stopped her again with a light kiss on her lips, which sent a heat wave throughout my body. I lowered my head to her ear and kissed it. "That should shut those women up." My voice was barely above a whisper and my smirk reappeared on my face.

"What?" I stood right behind her and put my hands on her waist.

"Those women were whispering. I figured the kiss would shut them up. Did you find anything yet?" She shook her head and I could tell she was a little nervous about being in the store with me. I could easily tell what she was thinking so I began to laugh softly. "You would look great in anything here...and nothing." I couldn't believe I said that, but it wasn't necessarily a lie.

"D-D-Do you want to pick something?" I kissed the back of her neck again and laughed again.

"Trust me. You're going to love this. I'll be right back." I took off for the register and began to talk to the cashier. I described to her something I saw online and just my luck, they had a few in stock at the store. I paid for the outfit and walked back over to Ashley. "Ready?"

"You bought something? How do you know my size?"

"You don't want me to answer that." I smirked but it disappeared when she grabbed my hand. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You grabbed my hand. Something wrong?" She smiled and I felt butterflies in my stomach, which never happens.

"It means I want to hold your hand, Randy. No one ever hold your hand before?"

"It's been a while." She kissed my cheek and we started walking again. A real smile crossed my face for the first time in years. I think I was starting to fall for Ashley Foley and I didn't care what my father thought about her.

**-FIN-**

That's the end of this chapter. Review please!


	7. Couldn't Wait

We're back for chapter seven. We left off with Randy and Ashley leaving the infamous Pink store. Sit back and review. Side note: this chapter will be in Randy's point of view. PS: This will get dirty; you have been warned. Carry on.

**All Around Me**

As I walked around the mall with Ashley holding my hand, I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I looked over at Ashley and she looked confused. I brought her closer to me and kissed her forehead.

"Someone is affectionate today."

"I'm in a damn good mood. And I have you to thank for that, little Foley." I smiled at the blush that was creeping across her face. "Embarrassed?" She nodded. "Don't be. It is actually a big compliment, not to sound too arrogant."

"You? Arrogant? Never." I stuck my tongue out at her and she licked it. She winked at me and wrapped her arm around my waist.

"Anywhere you want to go, little Foley?" She shrugged and I couldn't keep the smile off my face. She was so adorable. I led Ashley to Spencer's, a store that I liked to frequent because of their well, awesome selection. "This okay?" She nodded and practically dragged me to the back of the store. "See something you like, little Foley?" She yanked my shirt so that there was no distance between us.

"You have no idea, Randy." She kissed my lips lightly then went back to looking over the walls of t-shirts and accessories. _Damn, I never knew little Foley was such a tease. _I bit my lip as I took a good look at Ashley. Damn, why hadn't I noticed her before? She was gorgeous. Thank goodness she looked nothing like her father. She did have his attitude and in ring skills, from what I heard around the locker room. I propped myself against a wall of t-shirts, watching Ashley check out the shirts on the other wall. I couldn't believe that she was wearing my own Affliction shirt out in public. If anyone from the roster had seen her, they would start to talk about it. Now that I had a chance to think more about this whole situation, I couldn't care less what anyone had to say about us. "Randy? Hello?"

"Huh?" I didn't even notice that she was talking to me.

"You weren't listening, were you?" I shrugged, earning myself a hand up my shirt. She pinched the skin on my hip, causing me to fall backwards a little bit. "Serves you right." She turned around and continued browsing. Great, now I was hard in the middle of a Spencer's store. I was so caught up in trying to get rid of my boner, I didn't notice Ashley come up behind me. "What's the matter, Oreo? An uninvited guest joining us in the store?" Between the low, husky tone in Ashley's voice and her hand rubbing me through my pants, I couldn't concentrate.

"Right...here, Ashley?"

"No. Unless...you can't wait to get back to the hotel."

"Are you done shopping?" I looked at her other hand and noticed a large pile of shirts.

"Not quite. But if you can't contain yourself, we'll have to postpone this spree to another day." She licked my ear and gently bit down, causing me to let out a low groan.

"Please, Ashley." I heard a low laugh come from Ashley and it turned me on even more.

"I love it when you beg, Oreo." She rushed over to the cash register, making a point to stand in the most provocative position she could while she paid for her shirts. The cashier handed her the bag and her change and she rushed back towards me. "Let's go." She practically yanked me off my feet and dragged me to the car. I sped off to the hotel, coming perilously close to breaking the speed limit, and flew into the parking garage. It was my turn to drag Ashley to my room, brushing off the looks we were getting from the rest of the guests. As I fumbled with my hotel key, Ashley started to rub me through my pants again.

"Ashley..." I was half-slumped against the door when I finally got the damn key in the lock. I fell into the room, grabbing Ashley and slamming the door shut behind us. She laughed but it was soon silenced when I launched myself at her, pinning her up against the door and devouring her mouth in a painfully hot kiss. I ran my hands down to her butt, lifting her up and groaning into the kiss when she wrapped her legs around me. I broke the soul searing kiss long enough to direct us to the bedroom and onto the bed. I forcefully threw Ashley onto the bed, not giving her any time to recover as I crashed my lips to hers in yet another earth shattering kiss. As Ashley's hands roamed all over my body, my senses were going into overload. Between the teasing touches inside the store and the rubbing through my pants as I tried to get the door open, my straining hard-on was pressing painfully against the zipper of my jeans. I picked her up and practically threw her onto the bed, attacking her lips again with a fiery kiss. As I fumbled with the buttons, I couldn't stand it anymore and I ripped the shirt open. _Oh well, I can buy another one. _I threw the shirt behind me and quickly went to work on my own t-shirt. With Ashley's help, I managed to get my shirt and pants off relatively quickly. There was just something about Ashley that drove me wild the longer that I was around her. Quickly remembering that we would need protection, I broke this kiss with Ashley to get a condom out of my bag. Thank goodness I always brought a whole box. I went to kiss Ashley again but she turned her head to the side. She winked at me and I smirked.

"Work for it, Oreo." I went in for another kiss and she moved again. I tried to pin her hands down but she kept breaking free. As cute and playful as this was, she was driving me crazy.

"Please, Ashley." I didn't mean for my voice to be dripping with need but I couldn't help myself. I heard a low growl and felt myself get yanked in for a hot kiss. I felt Ashley run her hands up my neck, sending chills down my spine and legs. She yanked on my short hair, breaking the kiss and leaving us panting.

"You are so _hot_ when you beg, Randy. You could get me to do anything if you beg." I didn't get a chance to make a smart remark before she yanked me in for another kiss. I wasn't arguing or resisting, it felt way too good to do either. I ran my hand down the line of Ashley's body until I got to her legs, where my hand drifted to the inside of her thigh. When I felt how wet she was, I smirked into the kiss. Turns out I wasn't the only one who was turned on. As I pushed one of my fingers inside her, I felt Ashley gasp into the kiss. I took the opportunity to push my tongue into her mouth, letting it wrestle with hers for dominance. One of Ashley's hands left my neck to grab the headboard in a failed attempt to contain herself. I smirked and broke the kiss, ignoring the whimper that escaped Ashley's lips.

"Don't hold back, Ash. Give yourself to me." She let out another growl and flipped me onto my back.

"I'm here for the taking, Randy." Her face was inches away from my ear and her voice was thick with need. "Take me." That was all I needed to flip Ashley onto her back, quickly put the condom on and bury myself inside of her. We both groaned as I started to set a steady yet deep rhythm. I looked down to see Ashley staring back at me with fire behind her eyes. With every thrust, I felt myself getting closer to the edge but there was something I wanted to try.

"Ash, indulge me. Please..." She nodded and I smirked. "Hands and knees." She smirked and rolled onto her stomach, both of us groaning at the feeling of the new position. She buried her head into the pillows, making me go deeper inside her. I had to grab her hips just to keep my balance. "Ash, I'm...so...close..." Whatever she said was muffled by the pillows but I had a feeling I knew what she said. I leaned over her back and laced my fingers with hers as I came hard into the condom. As I rode my orgasm out, I felt Ashley tighten around me which made me spiral into a second orgasm. I rolled off Ashley and headed to the bathroom to clean myself up. I came back into the bedroom to see Ashley looking at me with a smile on her face. I smiled and got under the covers with Ashley.

"You really couldn't wait, huh?"

"Nope." I rolled myself on top of Ashley and before she could protest, I brought my lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

"I should probably get used to this."

"If you want to make this work," I kissed her again. "Yeah, you probably should."

**-FIN- **

That's the end of this chapter. I apologize for the wait but this story took a back seat for a while. Review please!


	8. First Date

We're back for chapter eight. We left with Ashley getting Randy so hot and bothered, they rushed back to the hotel to satisfy his urges. We're still in Randy's point of view, just as an FYI.

**All Around Me**

"Randy, stop playing with my hair."

"No."

"Randy...come on." I smiled as I continued to play with Ashley's hair, despite her annoyance. "Knock it off, Legend Killer."

"Never." She was about to say something before I silenced her with a kiss. I could do this all day and not give a damn who saw it. Ashley brought something out in me that I thought was long gone. I pulled away and just stared at Ashley, admiring her face.

"Why are you staring, Randy?"

"Because I can." She smirked and flipped me onto my back.

"Is that supposed to flatter me?"

"No. But getting poked in the leg should." She looked down, giving me the opportunity to flip her onto her back again. "Ashley, believe me when I tell you that you're beautiful." She looked away and I could see her face turn a slight shade of pink. "No one told you that before?" She shook her head. "Well, they're a bunch of losers. You are...so beautiful, I can't even stand it." I noticed her slight discomfort at my words so I leaned down and began to kiss her neck. I pinned her arms down, not allowing her to be able to push me away. "You're so beautiful...all I want to do is stay in bed all day and stare at you." I moved my lips up to her ear, gently biting down on the lobe and earning myself a very pleased sigh.

"Randy...you're lying..."

"I never lie, Little Foley." I bit down on her neck, hoping that I sent the message. "Ever." Before she could answer, I gave her a kiss that sent my heart racing. I felt my groin twitch to life against Ashley's thigh and I knew she could feel it too. "You feel that, Little Foley?"

"Someone's ready for another round."

"Damn straight. What do you say?" She nodded and I smirked as I went in for another kiss. A few hours later, we finally decided to get out of bed for two reasons. One, it was getting closer and closer to five thirty; and two, we were getting hungry because our previous activities had burned off so much energy. "So, Little Foley, what do you want to do for dinner?" I looked up to see her walking into the room with one of the shirts she bought at Spencer's.

"Whatever you're in the mood for, Randy."

"How does Italian sound?" She gave me a look and I shrugged. "What?"

She laughed and shook her head. "Italian is fine, Randy."

"Do you want to go out to eat or just order room service?"

"You feel like going out, Randy?"

"I still owe you so yeah, I'm game."

"Should I get changed or go as is?" I sat there and thought about it; did I want to go out with Ashley on an official date, or just as is. "By the look on your face, Randy, you're debating on whether or not this should be a date."

"How?"

"Female intuition." She sat down on the couch next to me and smiled at me. "My opinion?" I nodded. "I'd love for it to be an official date."

I smiled at Ashley and brought her closer to me. "Then so it shall be. Go get ready. I'll pick you up in forty-five minutes." I kissed her forehead but Ashley didn't leave. "What?"

"My card key is in my room, thanks to you. Guess I'll have to run down to the front desk and get another one." She kissed my cheek and headed towards the door. "See you in forty-five minutes, Randy." She winked and left the room, closing the door behind her. I smirked and laced my hands behind my head. Usually, I don't feel this good about a date. Actually, it's been a while since I've even been on a proper date. I stood up and walked into my room, staring at my closet trying to figure out what would be best to wear. Fifteen minutes go by and I had tried on everything I owned but still had nothing for my date.

"Damn it. Ashley is probably having better luck than I am." I checked my watch and groaned. I was going to pick Ashley up in ten minutes. "Why the hell can't I find something?" I searched through my luggage and found the grey Affliction shirt Ashley was wearing today. I smirked and put it on. I quickly put on some dark wash jeans that didn't look like jeans unless they were closely inspected. I grabbed my keys, phone and key card and walked out the door to pick Ashley up. I knocked on Ashley's door and waited patiently for her to answer. The door opened but Ashley wasn't standing behind the door. "Ashley?"

"Just a minute. Fixing something." I closed the door behind me and shoved my hands in my pocket while I waited for Ashley. She walked out of the bathroom and my jaw dropped. "What? Didn't expect this?" I shook my head and she laughed as she grabbed her bag and closed the distance between us. She was wearing a grey strapless lace tiered dress with grey velvet heels. Her hair was pinned back and being held in place by what looked like a silver flower clip. "Earth to Randy. You in there, Oreo?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. You look...amazing." She blushed and I smiled. "Ready to go?" She nodded and we headed out to the parking garage. I opened her door for her, earning myself a soft laugh while I closed the door. I got in the other side and started the car.

"And they say chivalry is dead." I laughed and headed out of the parking lot towards an Italian restaurant we passed the first time we drove back to the hotel. I pulled into the parking lot, shut the car off and quickly got out of the car so I could open Ashley's door for her. "Someone is being a gentleman tonight. Is it because he's hoping that if he's on his best behavior he'll get rewarded later?"

"Gee, Ashley, I never thought about that. But now that you mention it..."

"You don't have to ask, Randy. The answer will be yes every time." She looped her arm in mine and we walked into the restaurant. The matire'd sat us at a secluded table, far away from prying eyes. I ordered a bottle of wine and we both picked up our menus to search for dinner.

"See anything good, Ashley?"

"Yup."

"That's good." I didn't realize that she wasn't even looking at the menu when she answered me. I looked up in time to catch Ashley smirking before she looked down at her menu. The waiter came back and we placed our orders. I ordered a steak while Ashley ordered some pasta dish, I wasn't really paying attention. I was too distracted by the dress she was wearing. I have never seen a woman look so beautiful. Sure, any woman can strut around with everything out for the world to see but real beauty was when a woman didn't even have to try and everyone still noticed her.

"Randy? Are you listening?" I just smirked.

"Not a word."

Ashley scoffed and took a swig from her glass. "At least you're honest, Randy. I was talking about what is going to happen on Sunday at Vengeance."

I groaned. "You have to talk about work, Ashley? This is the most romantic I've been in who knows how long and you bring up work."

"It's a big deal, Randy. I'm making sure we know what we're doing. Don't give me attitude." I threw my hands up, not wanting to ruin this evening.

"Alright. I'm sorry, Ashley." I gently grabbed her hand, making her look at me. "I mean it. What do you think we should do Sunday?"

"I'm not going to pretend to be emotionless if anything happens to you but my father comes first, for now."

"For now?"

"I know, as well as he does, that his WWE career won't be much longer if he doesn't walk away from Vengeance the WWE champion. His time is running out, Randy. When that happens, you're going to be my number one focus. Well, after me of course."

"I wouldn't want you to put me in front of your own career, Ash. You need to get yourself a championship before worrying about helping me with one." She went to say something but our food arrived before she could get it out. We ate in relative peace...that was until I saw an ex-girlfriend of mine walking towards our table. "Crap."

"Ex?"

"Yeah." She didn't even look up, how the hell did she know that?

"Panicking much?" I went to say something but my ex had made it to the table before I could respond.

"Fancy meeting you here, Randy. Who is this? New girlfriend?" _Choose your next words wisely, Randy. Wisely, wisely, wisely._

"As a matter of fact, yes she is. This is Ashley." Ashley looked up slowly and I could tell she was shocked that I introduced her as my girlfriend. She gave my ex, whose name was escaping me, a small smile and continued to eat.

"Did he tell you he was impotent?" I choked on the wine I was currently drinking and looked over at my ex.

"Look, I honestly don't remember who the hell you are but I'm not going to sit here and be disrespected. There is an obvious reason that you aren't sitting here with _me _and not that guy you're with over there. So, back off and let us finish in peace." She stood there speechless, sending one last look Ashley's way before making her way back to her table. "Sorry about that, Ashley. I just couldn't take it anymore." I was about to touch her wrist when I felt her run her leg up mine, sending shivers down my spine.

"That was so..." I felt her heel fall to the floor and was about to say something but she slid her foot up my crotch, making me instantly harden in my pants. I sighed and had to grab at the table to keep my composure. "Unbelievably hot, Randy."

"Really?"

"Yes.. In fact, it was so hot..." She leaned forward and grabbed my hand, making me look in her eyes. "I don't want dessert. At least, not from here. What do you say?" The look in Ashley's eyes was making it harder, literally, to keep my composure. She raked her nails across my skin and that cemented my decision. I flagged the waiter down and paid quickly, earning myself a laugh from Ashley as she put her heel back on her foot. I pulled Ashley's chair out for her and led her to the car, trying my hardest to appear as calm as possible in public. I opened Ashley's door for her and once I got in the driver's seat, Ashley yanked me close for a hot kiss. Just as I was about to deepen it, she pulled away with a smirk on her face. "Drive." Never have I experienced a girl like Ashley and I was beginning to enjoy it more and more

**-FIN- **

That's the end of this chapter. Sorry about the fizzly ending and the wait. Next chapter will be rated M so brace yourselves. These two just can't help themselves. : )


	9. Award Winning Performances

We're back for chapter nine. We left with Ashley going on a date with Randy where they ran into Randy's ex-girlfriend. Randy put on such a great performance at dinner, it set Ashley off and now they're rushing back to their hotel for the second time in one day. We're still in Randy's point of view, just as an FYI.

**Ready To Go**

I flew back to the hotel for the second time today and flew into the parking garage.

"You're going to wear out your brakes, Oreo."

"Point? I can replace them." I shut the car off and threw my door open. Before Ashley could get to her door, I opened it for her.

"How thoughtful." I smiled softly at Ashley before practically dragging her back to the hotel. We were in the lobby when I noticed her father walking in. "I have a plan, Randy." She whispered her plan in my ear and I smirked. I headed towards the elevator and pretended as if I was waiting for the elevator while Ashley walked over to her father. I heard them talking as they got closer to the elevator. "Look who it is, Daddy."

"Hey there, Randy."

"Mick. How are you? I heard you suffered a concussion during your match last night."

"Yeah, I did."

"I hope you're cleared for Vengeance. We wouldn't want anything to happen to you." I looked over at Ashley who was trying desperately to hold back a smile. "And who is this lovely lady?"

"This is my daughter Ashley, Randy. You met her last night, so I saw."

"Ah. Well, you look great tonight Ashley."

"Thank you, Randy. You don't look too bad yourself."

"Ashley, we should get back to our room." Mick went to grab Ashley's arm but she pulled away from him.

"I promised Mickie that I would spend the night with her. You know, girl talk."

"Oh, well alright. I'll see you tomorrow before the flight?"

"Sure thing, daddy. Good night."

"Night, Ashley." Mick walked away, leaving Ashley and I alone. Ashley winked at me and grabbed my hand to lead me into the open elevator. The doors closed before Mick turned around and Ashley began to laugh.

"Award winning performance, Randy."

"Same could be said to you, Little Foley." I wrapped my arm around her waist and led her to my room when the elevator doors opened. As I was trying to find my card key, Ashley came up behind me and ran her hands up my shirt. At the slightest touch, Ashley made me harden in my pants. I slumped against the door just as the I got the key card in the slot. "Ashley..." I heard her laugh as she gently pushed me into the room. I watched Ashley lock the door behind her and throw her purse on the counter. She strode over to me and pinned me up against the wall, making me smirk. She kissed me with such a passion it made my head spin and all I could do was sink against the wall and enjoy the kiss. She pulled away before I could deepen the kiss, earning a confused look from me.

"Come on, Randy." She grabbed my shirt and dragged me into the bedroom. I smirked and how undeniably sexy Ashley was being, knowing minutes ago she was being the adorable little daughter for her daddy. Something went off inside of me and I grabbed Ashley, picked her up and all but threw her onto the bed. I slipped her shoes off her feet and ran my hands up her legs, smirking at Ashley's facial expression: pure bliss. I unbuttoned my shirt relatively quickly and shrugged it off before returning my attention to Ashley. I kissed up her legs, alternating between each leg until I reached where they connected. I ran my hands up her legs and pulled her panties down her legs, tossing them on the ground near my shirt. I took one last look at Ashley, smirking at the look of anticipation on her face, before I slowly started to lick her core. I made sure that every lick was slow and deliberate, making sure that I was driving Ashley absolutely wild. I could tell I was doing a good job because I could feel the sheets getting balled up in Ashley's hands and her legs were starting to tremble.

"Randy...I'm gonna..." I increased the movements of my tongue and the speed so I could get Ashley closer and closer to her orgasm. It hit faster than either of us expected but that didn't stop me from cleaning up the slight mess that it made. "Randy..." I kissed her hand that was resting on my cheek and slowly moved towards her face. I went to kiss her but she stopped me. She grabbed part of the sheet and wiped my mouth off before pulling me in for a kiss. She grabbed one of my hands and led it to the zipper on her dress, making me smirk into the kiss. I pulled the zipper down as far as it would go and helped Ashley out of her dress, breaking the kiss so I could get a good look at her. "Not fair."

"What isn't fair, Little Foley?" I started to place kisses across her collar bone.

"I'm naked and you aren't."

"Then maybe we should fix that." I kissed her neck up to her jaw and placed a kiss on her lips before sitting up. Ashley sat up and undid my belt, throwing it on the floor behind me before making quick work of my button and zipper. She pulled my boxer briefs and pants down in one go, making me fall on top of her so I could kick my pants off behind me. "Eager?"

"Very." She went to kiss me but I backed away.

"One second." I grabbed a condom out of my box again and Ashley yanked me in for another kiss as she took the condom from me. Ashley flipped me onto my back and slid down my body until her face was level with my hard-on. I was about to say something before she swallowed half of me in one go. Whatever I had planned on saying, died in my throat and turned into a loud groan. She was amazing at that, for sure. I felt myself getting close to the edge and I definitely didn't want to this to end too soon. I was about to, very unwillingly, pull Ashley off me but she pulled away before I had the chance. She opened the condom up and slipped onto my very sensitive cock, sending shivers down my spine. Ashley slid back up my body so that we were face to face and my cock was perilously close to her entrance.

"You ready, Randy?" I nodded and kissed Ashley, just as she slid all the way my cock. I groaned loudly and threw my head back as Ashley continued to ride me. I had planned on eventually asking Ashley to get into this position but I had never expected it to feel this amazing. I grabbed her hips to try and slow her down but she just kept going, snapping her hips and making me go deeper with every thrust.

"Holy...shit." I had to grab Ashley's hips and stop her, earning a whimper of disappointment.

"What's the matter, Randy?"

"Feels...amazing. But I won't last..."

"Point?" She pinned my hands above my head and continued to ride me to the point of no return.

"Ash...getting close..."

"Let go, Randy." Those two words were enough to send me spiraling over the edge, making me cum hard into the condom. I felt Ashley's orgasm hit and it created a whole new meaning of pleasure on my already sensitive member. Ashley slumped on top of me but I didn't want her to fall asleep while I was still inside her so I gently picked her up and placed her on my right side. "Good night, Randy." I smirked and kissed the top of Ashley's head before covering her up with the sheet.

"Good night, Ashley." I slid the condom off my waning erection and headed to the bathroom quickly. I cleaned myself up and headed back to bed, climbing in next to Ashley and wrapping my arms around her. She snuggled into my chest and a true smile formed on my face. I could definitely get used to this.

**-FIN- **

That's the end of this chapter. I apologize for the wait and the fizzly ending, honest. I hope ya'll enjoyed it. Reviews are greatly appreciated : )


	10. John's Right

Hello there. Glad to see you're back for chapter ten. We left off with Randy and Ashley going through another round of bedroom fun. We're still in Randy's point of view, just as an FYI.  
**Disclaimer:** Any mistakes are my own and I take credit for them. Additionally, I own nothing but my OC and my idea. Any names mentioned belong to their rightful owners.

**Ready To Go**

I woke up with a strange empty feeling so I reached out for Ashley but she wasn't there. I shot up in bed, knocking something onto the ground on my way up. My eyes followed the piece of paper that hit the ground after I shot up and I picked it up to read it.

_Randy,  
I hate to leave you but I had to since my father and I are taking an early flight. I will do my best to steal some time for you before Vengeance but my father may want to get in some extra training time. If I can't steal time, I'll make time.  
Already Yours,  
Ashley_

A smile graced my face as I read her note and I can honestly say it warmed my heart. I've experienced many women but none of them have had the heart that Ashley has. Sure, she was beautiful and the sex was mind-blowing but that didn't matter to me as much when I was with Ashley. I was more interested in her personality and her heart than her body. I stretched, much like a cat, and rolled out of bed so I could get my day started. I checked the clock and it read 8:30 and I laughed. I never have woken up before nine unless my father called in order to get me to go train. Apparently, it was just another good thing that Ashley brought out in me. I changed into some gym shorts and a tank top so I could go down to the lobby and grab some breakfast. I managed to grab breakfast without drawing attention to myself and headed back up to my room. As I ate breakfast, I couldn't stop myself from thinking about Ashley. The other night I had called her my girlfriend but I was unsure as to whether or not that was what she actually was. My flight wasn't until eleven so I had some time to kill before I had to be at the airport. When I finished breakfast, I threw my trash away and started to pack. I finished packing and just stood in the middle of my room, confused as what to do now. I checked the clock again and it only read 8:45. None of my friends or co-workers would be up at this hour; they usually ended up partying the night before we flew out anyway so they were all asleep. I had changed into what could be considered gym clothes, a tank top and sweatpants, so I headed down to the gym to get some work out time in before the flight. I brought my phone with me, just in case, and grabbed my key card before heading down to the gym. When I got there, I saw that I was the only one there other than the people who worked there and I smiled. After stretching for ten minutes, I hit the treadmill to work up my cardio. About twenty minutes later, I headed to the weight station hoping to get a few reps in before my flight. I was about halfway through my workout when my phone rang. I stopped my workout and headed to my phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Oreo."

"Hi." I couldn't keep the goofy grin off my face. "What time did you guys decide to fly out?"

"The earliest damn flight we could get. I'm jet lagged like you don't believe, Oreo." I heard her yawn and my grin got bigger. "What are you up to?"

"Getting in one last workout before my flight. You sound tired, Ashley."

"Because I am, genius." I laughed at Ashley's sarcasm. "Working out? No wonder you look so damn good all the time."

"It's not all body, Ash."

"True. Well, I just wanted to see what you were up to and if you left yet."

"My flight isn't until eleven." She groaned and the noise went directly to my shorts.

"Lucky bastard." I heard Mick in the background and listened as Ashley responded to what he said. "Daddy is calling, Oreo. Call me when you land."

"You got it, Ashley."

"See you later, Oreo."

"Later, Ashley." The phrase 'I love you' was on the tip of my tongue but I knew it was entirely too soon for that. I did love Ashley but I had to wait a little bit longer to tell her. I checked the clock one last time before deciding to head back up to my room to shower and change. By the time I finished getting changed, it was 10:15. There was a knock on my door just as I was about to leave so I answered it. "Hey, John."

"Hey, Randy. Don't ask me why, but your plane ticket was given to me." John handed me my plane ticket with a confused grin on his face.

"Thanks, John. I was just about to head out."

"Me too, man. Wanna ride together?"

"Sure."

"I'll head down and grab a cab."

"I have a car, John. Come on." Before John could argue, I grabbed my bags and headed out of my room. I dropped my room key off at the front desk and told John to follow me through the parking garage to my car. "Not a word to anyone, John. You are the only guy that has been in this car, other than me." I popped the trunk and threw my stuff in there then threw John's in there to join it.

"Damn, Randy. You are lucky that Vince lets you drive this thing everywhere, man." I smirked and hopped into my car.

"I sure am. Hop in, John." On the way to the airport, I could tell John wanted to say something but he was being stubborn and kept his mouth shut. "Alright, John. You want to say something, now what the hell is it?"

"You seem really...happy."

"That's a problem?"

"Not at all, man. Just tell me who the hell is making you this damn happy so I can shake their hand."

"How do you know it just wasn't great sex last night?" _Wouldn't be a total lie, though._

"Because I know you, Randy. Name, now." I took a deep breath and contemplated whether or not to tell my best friend about Ashley. "Randy, now." Without another warning, John ball tapped me which almost sent us flying into oncoming traffic.

"Alright! Damn." I looked over at John and he was smirking. "Her name is...Ashley."

"Foley's little girl?" I nodded. "Hot damn, man. Congratulations."

"You know her?"

"Duh, man. She's sweet as pie and she's got an ass for days. Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"Because it only started a few days ago after Raw. An ass for days, John? Really?"

"Dude, don't even play with me. Ashley Foley is the sweetest girl on the damn roster _and _she's hot. Sometimes I think it's unnatural."

"I didn't know she was nice to other people."

"There are very few people she is _not_ nice too. Dude! We're grabbing a celebratory drink before you go back to your girl, man."

"No one is supposed to know, John. I don't want her to get a ration of crap from her father about us and I don't want the same crap from my father."

"If they cared about how happy you were together, they wouldn't give a damn. But that doesn't matter because we're grabbing a drink anyway." I didn't have a chance to argue because we were already at the airport and our flight was about to take off soon. We grabbed our luggage and headed into the airport after I handed off my car to an associate of Mr. McMahon's who always made sure my car made it to the next city with me. We got through security with relative ease and headed to our specified terminal just as they started boarding for our flight. The more I thought about it, the more I knew John was right. "You know I'm right, dude." I smacked John on the back of the head as we headed onto the plane. I hated when he was right; he never shuts up about it.

**-FIN- **

That's the end of this chapter. I hope ya'll enjoyed it. Reviews are greatly appreciated : )


	11. Lunch With John

Welcome back for chapter eleven. We left off with John and Randy heading to the airport to head out to their next city. We're still in Randy's point of view, just as an FYI.  
**Disclaimer:** Any mistakes are my own and I take credit for them. Additionally, I own nothing but my OC and my idea. Any names mentioned belong to their rightful owners.

**Ready To Go**

We landed in the next city and John ended up catching another ride with me to the new hotel. Lucky me, he never shut up about how I shouldn't give a damn about how my father felt about Ashley and how I should just make it official with Ashley. After beating him up once we got to the new hotel, I pulled my phone out of my pocket to not only check the time but to contemplate on whether or not to call Ashley.

"Call her."

"Shut up, John." Before it could register, John snatched my phone and hit send on my phone with Ashley's name highlighted. "John, you ass! Give me that back!" I tried to grab my phone but John held me at bay.

"Hey there, Ashley. It's John. I stole Randy's phone because he was staring at your number for ten minutes without calling. Yeah, I figured it out and no I won't say anything to anyone. Just be gentle, he's not as young as he used to be."

"That's it, John. Give me my damn phone." John handed me my phone once he said goodbye to Ashley and he took off towards his new room. "Hello?"

"Sometimes I hate him, Randy."

"You and me both." I heard Ashley laugh on the other end and I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I opened the door to my new room and threw my bags on the floor in bedroom before flopping on the couch. "So, what do you have planned for today?" _Real subtle, Randy._

"Well, probably more training with my dad and then I'm accompanying him to his signing he has in a few hours. He has to take off for a house show but I have strict orders to be nowhere near the place so I'm sure I could sneak out with you."

"Really?"

"Well, duh. And before you start worrying, I checked the house show line-up; you aren't on it."

"That's a relief."

"Yeah, apparently they want you to rest which doesn't sit well with my father. Just so you know."

"I can imagine it wouldn't sit well. Make the older guy work and let the young, talented guy rest. Not fair at all."

"Arrogant, much?"

"Me? Not at all." You could practically hear my smirk through the phone and I heard Ashley laugh.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Oreo."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ashley."

"Oh please, Oreo, I can practically hear the smirk from here."

"Where are you, exactly?"

"Some out of the way diner. My dad thought we needed a break between training sessions. He's coming back now. I'll call you when I can, okay?"

"Alright."

"Later, Oreo."

"Bye." I hung up the phone, the words 'I Love You' lingering on my tongue for the second time in one day. What was it about Ashley that made me feel this way? I groaned as I headed to my new room. I opened the door, threw my bags into the room and flopped down on the bed. I desperately tried to clear my head but no matter what I thought about, it always led me back to Ashley. The hours dragged by and I could feel myself drift off to sleep. I was about to close my eyes when my cell phone began to ring. I jumped up, hoping it was Ashley, and quickly answered it. "Hello?"

"You sound way too excited to talk to me, Randy."

I groaned. "What do you want, John?"

"Nothing, grumpy. Just wanted to know if you wanted to head out for lunch or wanted to stay inside and pine for you girl."

"Shut up, John. I'll go to lunch with you."

"Meet me in the lobby in fifteen, man."

"Sure thing. See you."

"Later." I hung up my phone and practically forced myself to get off the bed. I made myself look presentable, grabbed my phone, keys and card key, and headed down to the lobby. I was messing around with my phone near the door when I felt someone slap me on the back. "Hey, John."

"Sup, Randy? Ready?"

"Yeah." John smiled his million dollar smile and led me out the doors. "I rented a car so we don't need to take yours."

"Now you tell me." John laughed and watched as a relatively nice Chrysler pulled up in front of us. "Hop in."

"A Chrysler? John, you've downsized."

"Shut up. Nothing else suited me." I laughed as I hopped into the Chrysler, putting my seat belt on as John drove out of the hotel driveway. John drove for a good fifteen minutes before we pulled up to a Spanish restaurant.

"Spanish?"

"I want a real deal taco, man. We can go somewhere else if you want." John went to turn the car back on before I stopped him.

"No. I like Spanish food, remember?" John laughed as we got out of the car and headed inside. We were seated quickly and we put in our order of drinks and appetizer.

"So, how did this whole thing between you two start anyway?"

"Really?"

"What? I would like to be informed so if anyone asks, I won't have to lie." I rolled my eyes at John but decided to tell him anyway.

"Creative wanted me to make an appearance with her the night her dad had a match with Umaga."

"That's how this started? I expected it sooner."

"Sooner? Why?"

"After your thing with Mick before, I expected you to target his daughter back then." I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"I was focused on Mick at the time, John. I wouldn't have even noticed Ashley." _No matter how gorgeous she is._

"I bet you're glad she didn't inherit her father's looks."

"More than glad. John, she's gorgeous like you have no idea."

"I do have any idea, genius." I gave John a look, thoroughly confused by his statement. "There was a party a while back, alcohol involved, and we kind of fooled around. No, not like that. We made it to third base, Randy. She was up front and told me, pretty much, that I was not what she was looking for." I laughed and shook my head at John. "What? Hey, if she's bored she calls me up and we chill. Some days we just chill and others we start macking. I don't argue, man." Our nachos arrived and we put in our order for lunch and I laughed as John checked the waitress out. "She's hot. I don't care if your wandering eye found itself a home, she is hot."

"Maybe you'll get her number before we leave."

"Hopefully. I've been so pent up lately, man." I laughed, knowing damn well that I was far from being pent up. "Shut up, man." John did a double take when he saw the look on my face. "No way. You and Ash?" I nodded. "How was it?"

"Epic."

"How many times?"

"So far?"

"Damn!" John put his hand out for a high five and I laughed but gave him a high five anyway. We finished up lunch rather quickly, or so I thought before I looked at my watch.

"It got late. Why didn't you tell me it was so late?"

"It's six o'clock, Randy. That's not late."

"What time is the house show?"

"Seven. Plan on stealing more time with your woman?" I nodded with a mouthful of food, earning a laugh from John. "Get after it, Randy."

"I plan to." John choked on his taco and I busted out laughing. "Smooth, John."

"Yeah, whatever. I'll be right back." I smiled as John left to go to the bathroom, just as our waitress came back to the table. She asked if we needed anything else and I answered with a no. I quickly thought it over and decided to do John a favor. "Actually, there is something. You saw my friend, right?" She nodded, a smile growing on her face. "Would you go out with him? He's really upset about his last relationship. Poor guy had his heart ripped out." Our waitress, whose name was Lindsay, said 'aw' and I knew she was actually falling for it.

"The poor baby. Here is my number. Have him give me a call and let him know that I get done at ten tonight."

"I will do that, thank you." She smiled and left the bill on the table. John came back to the table just as I was fishing out my wallet.

"Hey, what are you doing? I got this."

"Nope. I got the bill and you owe me." I handed him Lindsay's number and he just looked at me. "That our waitress' number, dumbass. If she asks, you're heartbroken about your last girlfriend because she broke your heart. She gets done at ten, by the way."

"I owe you, Randy. You're a genius."

"It works every time, John. Just remember you owe me, though." John threw his napkin at me and I headed to the cash register to pay for our lunch. As I was paying, I watched Lindsay walk back over to our table and sit down next to John. I smirked and took my time signing the bill, giving John more time with his new venture. I took my copy of the receipt and headed out the door. I grabbed my phone and sent John a text message letting him know that I was outside. Ten minutes later, John walked out of the restaurant with a smile on his face. "Took you long enough, damn it."

"I was making sure I had my story right, genius. Get in." I rolled my eyes and hopped into the car. John took off towards the hotel and halfway there, my phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey there, Oreo." My heart rate shot through the roof as I heard Ashley's voice on the other end.

"Hey, Ashley. What's up?" John tapped me on the shoulder.

"Tell her I said hi."

"No, dick face." John punched me in the leg, repeatedly, until I gave in. "Fine. John says hi, Ashley." I heard Ashley's laugh and quickly forgot about my leg in pain.

"Tell him I said hi back. My dad is heading out in a few minutes if you want to do anything later."

"Sure. Whatever you wanna do, Ashley."

"Alright. What room are you in?"

"Um, 330."

"Who knew we were right down the hall from you? I'll head over once my dad is gone, okay?"

"Sure thing."

"See you then, Oreo."

"See you." I hung up the phone with a huge smile on my face.

"You got it bad, man."

"Shut up." I knew John was right but I didn't want to add to his ego.

**-FIN- **

That's the end of this chapter. I hope ya'll enjoyed it. Reviews are greatly appreciated : )


	12. As Real As It Gets

Welcome back for chapter twelve. We left off with John and Randy finishing their lunch and Randy getting a call from Ashley. We're still in Randy's point of view, just as an FYI.  
**Disclaimer:** Any mistakes are my own and I take credit for them. Additionally, I own nothing but my OC and my idea. Any names mentioned belong to their rightful owners.

**Ready To Go**

John and I headed back to the hotel and took off towards our separate rooms. I figured I would occupy my time waiting for Ashley by flipping through the TV channels. A lot of good that did me, I was still bored! I groaned and sprawled out on the bed, staring at the ceiling as if it was going to occupy my time any better than the damn TV. My cell phone finally rang and I jumped off the bed to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey there, Oreo." Finally!

"Hey, Ashley."

"You sound happy."

"I'm talking to you, aren't I?" _Way to sound like a moron, Randy._

"This is true. You busy?"

"Nope. I've been staring at the ceiling, hoping it would do something interesting."

"Oh. Any progress on that?"

"None whatsoever. Did you want to do something?"

"Why else would I be calling? I should be at your room...now." There was a knock on my door and I rushed to answer it, smiling when I saw Ashley on the other side. She closed her phone and smiled at me. "May I come in?"

"Like you have to ask." I stepped to the side and let Ashley into the room, closing and locking the door behind her. "So, how did your day with daddy go?" She scoffed and turned around, giving me a look.

"I didn't come here to discuss my father, Randy. I thought you would've figured that out by now." I chuckled and gave Ashley my Orton look.

"Fair enough. If you didn't come here for that, then what did you come for?"

"To be completely honest?" I just nodded. "I came for you. I came because I cannot go a minute without thinking about you. You know what that does?" I just shook my head, too stunned to say or do anything. "It scares me. It literally scares me how much I cannot stop thinking about you. I have never in my life felt this way about anyone else. My only fear is...the feeling isn't mutual. I fear that you only see me as a means to an end and once you're done, that's it." Ashley continued to ramble but I honestly stopped listening as I began to walk towards her. She didn't look at me once, too lost in her own train of thought to notice anything around her. I managed to corral her towards the bed and finally she noticed me. "Randy? Have you been listening?" I shook my head and without letting her react, I grabbed her face and kissed her with every fiber of my being. In that one kiss, I felt a moment of clarity and serenity that I never wanted to end. I pushed her backwards onto the bed and let my hands go through the trouble of slowly stripping her. First went her shoes and socks, followed by her...wait, that was a leather jacket. This girl just got totally hotter in a matter of seconds. Her jacket fell to the floor and I went to work on her t-shirt. I pulled her t-shirt over her head and was about to go in for another kiss but she flipped me onto my back before I could. She peeled my t-shirt off and threw it across the room, sending a shiver down my spine. "Tell me, Randy." She pinned my hands to the bed and hovered right out of reach of my mouth. "Is this for real? Or am I a means to an end?" I didn't even have to think about the answer.

"This is as real as it gets."

**-FIN- **

That's the end of this chapter. I apologize for the short length. I hope ya'll enjoyed it. Reviews are greatly appreciated : )


	13. Finally Saying It

Welcome back for chapter thirteen. This chapter will be in Randy's point of view. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer:** Any mistakes are my own and I take credit for them. Additionally, I own nothing but my OC and my idea. Any other names mentioned belong to their rightful owners.  
**Warning****:** This chapter will contain mature content. Viewer discretion is advised.

_Recap: Randy was attempting to amuse himself_ _while he was waiting for Ashley's phone call. After staring at the ceiling, hoping for it to do something, Ashley finally called Randy and made him jump off the bed. Randy asks why she came to him and she gives him a very emotional answer. _

**Ready To Go**

My answer stopped Ashley in her tracks, giving me the opportunity to flip her onto her back. I pushed her hair out of her face and was suddenly overwhelmed with a strange, new emotion. Maybe it wasn't new, maybe it was something I hadn't felt in a long time. I placed feather light kisses across her face, down her neck and across her exposed skin of her arms. She squirmed at my gentle torture and I smirked. I continued my torture across her chest and down across her abdomen. Ashley was moaning softly and arching into my mouth. "Randy…please." I stopped my assault momentarily to address Ashley.

"Please what?"

"Do something…anything. I can't take it anymore." I smirked and gave some thought to what I was about to do. I glanced down at her pants and an idea hit me. I kissed across the top of her pants, making her squirm even more. "Randy! Oh...my god..." I undid the button on Ashley's pants, pulled the zipper down and began to pull her pants off. I threw them on the floor once they were completely off, leaving her in lace boyshorts...which had to be the hottest things I have ever seen. I pulled them down and threw them on the floor to join Ashley's pants. Without anything obstructing my view, I could look at Ashley in all her beautiful naked glory. I kissed up her thighs, alternating between the two, all the way up to where her legs met. I looked up and saw that Ashley was looking at me through hooded eyes, making me smirk. She threw her head back as I licked a solid stripe over her slit. She was about to say something before I poked my tongue inside of her and began slowly eating her out. I felt her hand push my had forward and I gladly obliged her, pushing my tongue inside of her even further. Her legs clenched and she balled the sheet up in her hands. I stopped what I was doing, earning a groan of disapproval which I smiled at.

"Don't worry, Ash, it'll get better. A lot better." I unbuttoned my pants and pushed them down, along with my boxers, leaving us both naked. "It always seems we end up naked every time we're together. Wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" Ashley smiled and shook her head. I smiled back and kissed her forehead before sticking my hand into the drawer in the bedside table to get a condom. "Ready, Ashley?" She nodded as I rolled the condom onto my cock and positioned myself in front of her entrance. I slowly pushed inside of her, gasping at how tight and wet she was. "Ashley...you feel so good." I kept my pace slow and watched Ashley's facial expressions change. I positioned my hands on either side of her head and pushed in deep, earning a high pitched gasp from Ashley. I smirked at repeated my actions, earning another gasp from Ashley. I moved my arms underneath Ashley's legs, creating a more pleasurable angle. Ashley threw her arms around my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. As the kiss went on, Ashley began to squeeze her legs around me which made her impossibly tighter. "Oh my...god, Ash." I buried my head in her neck and continued to thrust into her, feeling that heat pool in the bottom of my stomach again.

"Randy...I'm close..." I was about to reply when Ashley sank her teeth into my shoulder as I felt her orgasm hit her. Those two feelings combined sent me hurdling over the edge and I came hard inside the condom, gasping for air as my entire body tensed. Ashley whimpered and dug her nails into my shoulders, making me shake involuntarily. I very gently pulled out of her, disposed of the condom and rolled back over to Ashley. I pulled her close to me and kissed her forehead, not minding that there was a slight sheen of sweat on it. "Wow." I chuckled.

"I'll agree with that." I looked down at Ashley and it looked as if she was contemplating something. "Something wrong, Ash?"

"Just...thinking. Well, sort of."

"Sort of thinking? About what?"

"This whole...thing we've got going on."

"You worried about it?" She nodded. I ran my fingers through her hair and looked past her, hoping that this wasn't going to be a conversation that ended in one of us leaving. "What is there to worry about? I mean, we both care about each other right?" She nodded again. "Isn't that all that matters?"

"A romantic ideal from Randy Orton. I never thought I'd see the day." I smiled and looked down at Ashley.

"That's what I prefer but ever since that Lady Killer persona, everyone is after what goes on underneath my clothes. You...are different and that's why I can't help myself from thinking that way."

"Really, Randy?" I nodded and took a deep breath.

"I know that this might be too quick to say but..." I looked at Ashley and said the words I've been dying to say. "I'm in love with you, Ashley Foley."

**-FIN- **

Where did that come from? Only I will know. : ] I hope ya'll enjoyed it. Reviews are greatly appreciated : )  
Also, I bid you all a Happy Easter holiday. : )


	14. Ashley's Reaction

Welcome back for chapter fourteen. This chapter will be in Randy's point of view. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my OC and my idea. Additionally, any mistakes are my own and I apologize for them.  
**Warning: **There will be mature content in this chapter. You have been warned. Proceed with caution.

_Recap: Randy and Ashley continued their night with a round of passionate love-making, which Randy followed up with telling Ashley that he was in love with her._

**Ready To Go  
**

I watched several emotions cross Ashley's face as the words I just said sank in and took root. "Sorry if that felt like it was a little early for me to say but I couldn't keep it to myself any longer." As Ashley continued to sit there in silence, my nerves began to get the better of me. "Ashley? Are you in there?"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"You just said that you are in love with me."

"I did." I swallowed hard, trying to keep my cool as Ashley still sat there saying nothing. "Ashley?" She looked up at me. "Can you say something?"

"You do?"

"Do love you?" She nodded. "Yes, I do." I looked at Ashley again and she had a huge smile on her face. "You're okay with that?"

"Absolutely." A huge smile broke out across my face and Ashley threw her arms around me in a hug.

"I'm so glad that you're okay with me saying that. I was worried that I was saying it way too early." Ashley pulled away from me with her smile still on her face.

"Are you kidding me? I don't care when you said it. I never thought in a million years I would hear you say that to me."

"Well, I said it. Now we have to figure out what we're going to do about it. We both know that neither one of our fathers wants to see us together."

"I know, Randy, but who really cares what they think? We're grown enough to make our own decisions and they know that they can sit there and hate us for it or be happy for us." She had a point but I still listened to my father very heavily and his opinions did matter to me. I just had to consider whether they mattered enough to curb my decisions to his liking or just to simply take into consideration? My thoughts were interrupted by Ashley placing feather light kisses down my neck and across my chest.

"Ash..." I moaned as Ashley's mouth descended further towards my hip. I gasped as she sank her teeth into the skin of my hip. "Ashley...oh my god." I felt myself harden almost instantly at the feel of Ashley's lips on my skin. I couldn't take anymore of Ashley's sweet torture so I pulled her up to me and kissed her with everything that I had inside of me. Ashley moaned and I flipped her onto her back. I slid my hand down Ashley's body towards her entrance, smirking into the kiss as Ashley gasped as my fingers entered her. I started to gently pump my fingers inside of Ashley, earning tiny gasps and moans in the kiss we were still sharing.

"Randy...I want you. Please."

"Anything for you, Ashley." I kissed her one last time before grabbing another condom and returning to the bed in record time. I ripped open the packaging, rolled the condom onto my erection and positioned myself at Ashley's entrance. I looked at Ashley one more time before slowly pressing myself inside of her, making us both moan loudly. Ashley propped herself onto her hands and I gasped at this strange, new angle. "Oh my god, Ashley." As I continued the steady rhythm, I couldn't ignore the heat that was building in the bottom of my stomach which often signaled the beginning of my orgasm. I pushed Ashley onto her back and started to pump furiously, trying to go as deep as I could in the short amount of time I had left before I came. The noises that Ashley was making only fueled me more. "Ash, I'm close..."

"Me too, Randy." I planted my hands on either side of Ashley's head and pumped a few more times before my orgasm hit me hard again. Ashley moaned and I felt her come around me, making me push inside of her a little deeper. My orgasm ended and I pulled out of Ashley. I got up, cleaned myself in the bathroom and got back into bed with Ashley. She immediately molded herself to my side and I laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You being cute. I love it." She kissed my chest and I kissed her forehead.

"And I love you being right here next to me, Randy."

"Not nearly as much as I do, I can tell you that." Ashley yawned.

"I'd love to get into an argument about how much more we love each other but I'm tired. Let's pick it up in the morning." Ashley snuggled into my side and I snaked an arm around her waist. "Mmmm, love you Randy."

"I love you too, Ashley." I kissed her cheek before drifting off into an easy sleep.

**-FIN- **

That's it for this chapter. Sorry for the wait. Next one will be out soon. Reviews are always appreciated. : )


	15. At Vengeance

Welcome back for chapter fifteen. This chapter will be in Randy's point of view. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my OC and my idea. Additionally, any mistakes are my own and I apologize for them.

_Recap: Randy and Ashley finished their love-making and Randy began to argue with Ashley that he loved her more than she loved him. She abandoned the argument because she was too tired, making Randy fall asleep with a smile on his face.  
_

**Ready To Go  
**

I woke up and realized that I was in bed alone...again. I groaned and checked for a note from Ashley, sighing when I found it on the nightstand this time.

_Sorry I had to bail again, Randy, but I don't want my father bugging out on me this close to Vengeance. I'm going to be with my dad up until the pay per view and he's insisting we go back home for Friday and Saturday. Trust me, I'm just as annoyed as you are. I'll call you as much as I can and I'll see you at Vegeance.  
Love, Ashley_

I smiled when I saw that she wrote 'love' but I was angry that I wasn't going to see her until Sunday. I sighed and tried to think of how the hell I was going to entertain myself for two days without Ashley.

_**At Vengance, Night Of Champions  
**__**  
**_Tonight was the night that I battled four other superstars for the WWE championship. As I walked into the arena, I was feeling anxious and aggravated. Anxious because I had wanted to be the WWE champion with everything I had inside of me and tonight was the chance for me to get it. I was aggravated because I hadn't seen Ashley in two days and I was a little pent-up. I tried my best not to run into anyone or I was sure to swing at someone. I managed to make it to my locker room without running into anyone and I immediately flopped on the bench. I groaned, suddenly remembering that I had a promo with Mick tonight before the match. I didn't want to see that man's face, especially not after he kept Ashley away from me for two days. But I had to face the music at some point so I decided to get up and head to Mick's locker room for our promo. I waited for a stage hand to tell me to go in and I opened the door to see Mick wrapping his hands with Ashley standing over him, talking about something.

"I just don't want you hurt, Dad. You know that." Ashley looked past her dad and right at me, which signaled to Mick that he was no longer alone in his locker room. He stood up and I had to mentally punch myself to remember that I had to say something.

"You know, Mick. You should be careful tonight, man."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, yeah you should. You know what, I saw your match last week with Umaga and it looks like you might have received a concussion. And if anyone knows about concussion, it's me because I took out RVD and Shawn Michaels. I ended their careers with a concussion. And, Mick, it would be a shame for the same thing to happen to you." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ashley step forward but Mick stopped her from getting any closer to me. With that one step, I could smell her perfume and it took every ounce of fortitude in me not to say the hell with the promo and just give Ashley a huge kiss. But leave it to Mick to just keep on rolling with the promo.

"You know it would be a shame, Randy, and I appreciate your concern but as you may have guessed, last Monday wasn't exactly my first trip to ta trainer's room. And while it's true my brain may have been rattled a bit, I seem to be clear enough to remember the look on your face the last time we met. Do you remember that, Randy? Do you remember the look of unimaginable horror when your realized that your entire back was filled with thumbtacks? Do you remember what I'm capable of when I want something so bad I will do anything to accomplish it? Do you remember, Randy?"

"The only thing that I remember, Mick, is that I wont that match. You know what, let me repeat that for your good ear. I won that match." I walked out of Mick's locker room and had to take a deep breath once I was gone. Leave it to Ashley to ruin my focus while wearing a tank top that was cut up to right under her chest and was laced up the sides, not to mention that there was a 'V' cutout right into between her breasts. Top that all off with skinny jeans that were ripped on the thighs and her sneakers, it was enough to make me harder than diamonds in my pants. I looked down and groaned; that's just what I was, right now. I heard Mick's door open and I had to take off, only on the off-chance that it was Mick and I didn't want him seeing me hard after I just talked to him. I quickly walked back to my locker room and shut the door, sitting on the bench and trying to make my hard-on go away. There was a knock at the door and I groaned but stood up to answer it anyway. I opened the door and my jaw dropped.

"Hiya, Oreo." I stood there, floored, and watched as Ashley walked into my locker room. I closed the door behind her and took in the view of her back, including her dragon tattoo. She turned around and I couldn't contain myself any longer. I crossed the room in a few steps, grabbed her face and kissed her with everything I had.

**-FIN- **

That's it for this chapter. Sorry for the wait. Next one will be out soon. Reviews are always appreciated. : )


	16. Just Got Tougher

Welcome back for chapter sixteen. This chapter will be in Randy's point of view. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my OC and my idea. Additionally, any mistakes are my own and I apologize for them.

_Recap: Randy and Ashley met up at Vengeance and Randy went through with his promo with Mick, with Ashley standing in the same room as him. He could barely contain myself and he took off after finishing up the promo. Ashley showed up outside Randy's locker room and he couldn't contain himself anymore.  
_

**Ready To Go  
**

Ashley returned the kiss with a fire that warmed me from the inside out and it only fueled me further. I ran my hands down Ashley's body and picked her up, moaning into the kiss when she wrapped her legs around my waist. I slipped my tongue in Ashley's mouth and our tongues immediately started to duel for dominance. There was a knock on my door and I growled as I broke the kiss. "Who is it?"

"It's John." I rolled my eyes and gently put Ashley back on the floor.

"Come on in." John walked in and Ashley immediately waved at him.

"Hey. Oh man, I was probably interrupting you two. I'm sorry about that. I'll just leave." I was ready to let John leave but Ashley stopped him.

"What's wrong, John?"

"It's no big. I just needed a confidence boost for tonight." I looked at Ashley and she looked just as confused as I did. John never needed a confidence boost. In fact, he usually needed to take it down before a match or he would get too excited about the match and hurt somebody.

"What happened?"

"That girl Randy set me up with," Ashley glared at me but I ignored her, trying to keep the focus on John.

"What about her?"

"She used me, just like all the rest." John sat down on the bench and Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Not all the rest, John. You seem to forget Nicole in make-up."

"What about her?"

"She only asks about you every time I go down to Make-up and she always calls me after she sees you, practically squealing with excitement. She really likes you, John. You should give her a chance."

"I don't know."

"What are you so afraid of? She's signed with the WWE, is at every event we are at and she's really into you." John shrugged and Ashley groaned. "Seriously? You'll let Randy set you up with some worthless girl but you won't take my advice? I've never led you astray, John."

"You're right, Ashley. I think I'm going to talk to her tonight."

"Great. One thing, though." John stood up and had his hand on the door before he stopped to listen to Ashley.

"What's that?"

"Try not to make her faint." John laughed and left the locker room. "Randy." I cringed and looked away from Ashley. If anyone said my name in that tone of voice, it meant that I was in trouble.

"Yes?"

"Why did you set John up with someone?"

"Because he asked me to?"

"What did she do?" I braced myself for a smack.

"She's a waitress named Lindsay." I felt Ashley smack me in the back of the head and I wasn't going to argue that I deserved it.

"How did it go?"

"I told her that John was heartbroken after his last girlfriend and that she should call him." I flinched when Ashley smacked me again.

"Seriously? That tired ass line and she fell for it? She's a keeper." I was about to say something but what Ashley had said sunk in and I turned around.

"Tired ass line?"

"I've heard it, I can't tell you how many times. Although, I usually turn down the 'poor baby' and walk away."

"But you fall for it, right?"

"I never said it didn't work." I scoffed and stood up. "I suppose you should get ready for your match, Randy."

"I should but I really don't want to see you go. This is the first time in two days that I get to touch you and you have to leave." Ashley punched me in the leg and I groaned in pain.

"Shut up, Randy."

"What? Like you aren't all wound up too."

"I am, that's why I told you to shut up." Ashley sighed and got up off the bench. "I have to get back to my dad. Really don't need him to come looking for me." Before I could stand up, Ashley bent over and kissed me on the cheek before walking out of my locker room. The side of my face was tingling and I couldn't keep the grin off my face. Unfortunately, I had to focus on my match so I started to wrap tape around my wrists and checked my boots one more time before I left my locker room. As I left my locker room, Bobby was getting introduced and Mick was after him. He would be accompanied by Ashley and that thought left me twitching in my trunks, which could be embarrassing. I made it to the curtain in one piece and patiently waited for my name to be announced, which was two people away but I'd rather not stay in my locker room. I turned my head and watched Mick walk to the curtain with Ashley next to him. Mick nodded at me and I nodded back, not noticing that Ashley hung back while her father waited for his music to start. Someone grabbed my butt and I quickly turned to see Ashley behind me with a Cheshire cat grin on her face. She winked at me and followed her father out as his music started to play. I groaned again and tried to think of something that would make my boner go away. Vince in a speedo seemed to work and I resumed my place of hanging behind the curtain until I was called. Booker and Sharmell walked past me without even looking at me and I scoffed. They were taking this royalty thing way too seriously. The two of them stepped into the ring and I took a deep breath before my music started to play. I walked out and made my way to the ring that was full of my competitors, glancing over at Ashley who was propped against the ring post. This match was going to be ten times harder with Ashley out here.

**-FIN- **

That's it for this chapter. Next one will be out soon. Reviews are always appreciated. : )


	17. Time For The Match

Welcome back for chapter seventeen. This chapter will be in Randy's point of view. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my OC and my idea. Additionally, any mistakes are my own and I apologize for them.  
**Side Note: **Most of this will be the match getting called, with not a lot of dialogue in the beginning. I apologize for the format.

_Recap: Ashley and Randy connected for a few minutes before John stopped by, needing a confidence boost. After helping John out, Ashley left Randy to accompany her father to ring. Before Randy went out to the ring, Ashley goosed him and that threw his focus off completely.  
_

**Ready To Go  
**

John came out to the ring and I had to take a deep breath before the match started. I took a look around the ring at my competitors and the bell rang. Booker slid out of the ring and Sharmell started to massage his back. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ashley roll her eyes and I had to hold back a smirk. The four of us eyed each other up and I was thinking I might go after John but that sounded too easy, even for me. I went after John anyway but he countered, which bounced me to Mick who set me up for a back body drop by Bobby. I tried to shake off the pain but John hit me with a bulldog, making me even more dizzy. I tried to stand up using the ropes but Mick came out of nowhere, sending us both over the top rope and onto the arena floor. I could see that Mick was grabbing his knee and Ashley quickly went to see what was wrong, despite the ref getting upset. I could see on the tron that Bobby and John were left in the ring, making the crowd go nuts at this highly anticipated confrontation. Booker ruined the moment and Bobby tried to fight back but Booker went after him with knees to his ribs. Booker was gaining momentum but Bobby knocked him down with a clothesline, following up with a scoop slam. Bobby threw Booker out of the ring, making him join the rest of us and leaving Bobby by himself. The crowd started to cheer and out of nowhere, Bobby leapt over the ring ropes and landed on top of all of us. He got up first while the rest of us were still in heaps on the ground. He picked up Booker and rolled him back in the ring to hit him with some punches and his finisher, the Dominator. He hit it, went for the cover but John broke up the count. John and Bobby were in the ring again and the confrontation finally came to head, with Bobby hitting John with a spinebuster. I heard John's head get bounced off the steps and I cringed for him. I checked up at the tron and saw as he started to dismantle the table, setting up for something bad. While he was wasting time, I rushed over and hit him with a forearm to the head. I caught my breath by the stairs, neglecting Mick and before I knew it I was on the ground again. I saw Booker go after Mick and Mick wasn't backing down up against the barricade. Mick tried to set him up for an Irish whip into the stairs but Booker reversed it and sent Mick into the stairs with an awful sounding thud. Bobby came after me but I hit him with an inverted backbreaker. I was trying to set up for the RKO but he countered, sending me back-first on the floor. I could hear someone get sent through a table and I guessed it was Bobby or John because John was still on that side of the ring. I saw Booker in the ring with John, going after him and trying to get himself a championship. Booker went for a cover but John kicked out, thankfully.

* * *

Booker continued his assault on John and I could hear Sharmell cheering from across the ring. The fans weren't happy with John fighting back but they were happy when he got hit with the scissors kick. I stood up and broke up Booker's count, saving the match for the rest of us. I looked at John but switched my attention to Booker after he shoved me. I stunned Booker but ultimately turned into a shoulder block from John. I rolled out of the ring and watched John go after Booker, setting him up for the five knuckle shuffle. I waited for the opportune moment before I hit him with the RKO. I went for the cover, hoping to get the win, but Mick broke up the count. I heard Ashley cheering behind me although I was unsure of who she was cheering for exactly. Mick backed me in the corner and started to let loose with the forearms, making me slide down and set myself for his charge. I got a knee to the face and I could hear Ashley whispering words of encouragement to me. I was still dazed when Mick hit me with the DDT. I thought he was going to go for the cover but the fans started to cheer, which meant he was getting his Socko out. I watched him get superkicked in the face by Booker and roll out of the ring. Booker and I had the same idea and we both ended up hitting the mat hard. I rolled out of the ring, trying to alleviate the pain in my neck. The fans started to cheer and I saw Mick with a chair as he started to hit everyone in the ring with his new weapon. I was staying as far away as I could until Mick had his back turned. After he hit John, I hit him in the back of the head and made his head bounce off the chair. I eyed up John and Mick, unsure of who to go after first. Mick was on all fours and I seized the opportunity to hit him with my signature punt to the skull. Bobby speared me and I rolled out of the ring, Bobby following me after Booker hit him with another kick. That left John and Booker and if I knew John, he was setting Booker up with the F-U. I didn't hear Booker get F-Ued but I heard someone hit the floor on the other side of the ring. With Mick semi-concussed, he was easy pickings for John as he hit him with the F-U and got the three count. Great, there went that match and my chances at a championship.

**-FIN- **

That's it for this chapter. Next one will be out soon. Sorry there wasn't any dialogue in this one. Reviews are always appreciated. : )


	18. Post Match Meeting

Welcome back for chapter eighteen. This chapter will also be in Randy's point of view. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my OC and my idea. Additionally, any mistakes are my own and I apologize for them.

_Recap: Randy competed in his match at Vengeance but came up short as John managed to keep his championship  
_

**Ready To Go  
**

With the match over, all the competitors started to head to the back to head back to the hotel. I managed to hobble to my locker room, after stopping at the trainer's room for some ice for my neck. After I put my track pants on, I sat down on the bench to put my shoes on. There was a knock on the door and I said for whoever it was to come in, without even thinking about it. I felt someone clap me on the back so I turned to see John standing behind me with his championship draped over his shoulder. "Hey, Randy."

"Hey, John. Congrats on the win."

"Thanks. Bittersweet though."

"Why?"

"You're my friend and I want us both to be successful but that won't happen if we're on the same brand and I'm the champ."

"Don't sweat it, John. My day will come."

"Too right. I'll catch you later."

"Got a date?"

"Nope. I'm just worn out. Gonna hit the hay. Take care, Randy."

"You too, John." He waved and left my locker room, leaving the door open. I stood up to put my t-shirt on but before I could, someone shoved me across the room.

"You son of a bitch!" I went to look at who it was that shoved me but I met a fist instead. That kind of punch didn't belong to a man and sure enough, Ashley was standing there with an angry look on her face.

"What the hell, Ashley?"

"You punted him in the head, you ass!" She hit me again but I didn't dare hit her back. I knew she'd be upset about the punt so I was going to let her take that anger out on me. Sure enough, she started to rain down the hits on me but her intensity stopped and I could hear her sobs. I stood up and as her hits weren't dangerous at all, I wrapped my arms around her and let her cry into my chest. "Why did you have to do that, Randy?"

"I'm sorry, Ash."

"He's already got a concussion. Why did you make it worse?" I could feel her legs get weak so I led her over to the bench and sat her down on it.

"Ash, you know this is business. You both should know that this is just business and that I don't mean to hurt anyone." Ashley looked up at me and slapped me.

"I know that it's business but it still sucks. Not to mention my dad has that inane ability to never know when to stop. That's enough to make me crazy." Ashley wiped the tears off her face and I kissed her temple as I brought her in close.

"He's family. They're supposed to make you crazy." Ashley laughed and I smiled. "I'm about to head back to the hotel. What are you going to do tonight?"

"I have no idea. Dad will probably hit the bed and sleep like a log, which will leave me bored beyond belief. Once he's out, I'll stop by your room. You don't know how much I've missed sleeping next to you."

"It's only been two days, Ash."

"Two days too long, Randy." The two of us heard footsteps and broke apart, if it was someone we didn't want to see us. Mick poked his head in and gave me a look.

"Ashley. I was looking for you. Why are you in here?"

"Just talking to Randy, Dad. You ready to go?"

"Yeah. That was a good match, Randy."

"Thanks, Mick. I hope you know that this is just business. I don't want you to be hurt on purpose."

"I know, Randy. Let's go, Ash."

"Be there in a second." Ashley stood up but leaned in closer to my ear. "I'll give you a call later, Oreo." Her lips barely touched my ear as she left to meet up with Mick. "Later, Randy."

"Bye you guys." I sighed and stood up to put my shirt on again. I grabbed my bag, made sure I had everything and headed out to my car. I drove back to the hotel, parked in the garage and headed towards my room. Once I was in my room, I threw my bag by my bed and headed for the shower. I turned on the hot water and once it was hot enough, I stepped into the stall. Ten minutes later, I got out feeling clean and looking to shave when I heard my phone go off. I wrapped a towel around my waist and grabbed my phone that was on my bed. "Hello?"

"Hey, Oreo."

"Hey, Ash."

"Busy?"

"No."

"Good. Answer the door."

"Uh, sure." I walked over to the door, held the towel together with one hand, wedged my phone in between my head and shoulder and answered the door. "Hi, Ashley." I watched Ashley's eyes travel up and down my body as she bit her lip. "Would you like to come in?" She nodded slowly so I moved to let her in, shutting the door behind her. "Something up, Ash?"

"Not really. Just wanted to see you, is all."

"Oh. Where did you tell your dad that you were going?"

"To meet up with a friend and that I most likely won't be back till the morning." I watched Ashley turn around and just her standing there was a turn on for me. I could feel myself getting harder the longer I looked at Ashley, which made her eyes drift towards the growing tent behind the towel. I glanced down, following her eye line and I smirked. She returned with a smirk of her own and I watched her drop a bag next to my bed. "Something's got you all excited, Randy."

"Have you ever seen yourself in a mirror?" Ashley chuckled and I watched her strip off her leather jacket. She draped it over a chair and began to close the gap between us.

"Is that so?"

"You bet."

"What are we going to do about that, then?"

"Let me show you." When she was close enough, I pulled Ashley in by her waist and gave her deep kiss.

**-FIN- **

That's it for this chapter. Next one will be out soon. Reviews are always appreciated. : )


End file.
